It's Been to Long
by LinkinPrkGrl
Summary: Kagome is Inuyasha's best friend. They were both in the same school for almost 7 years but something changed and Kagome had to leave the school. After 2 years Inuyasha moved to Kagome's school for certain reasons, in her school demons are not allowed to talk to humans but things will change when Inuyasha comes to her school. What will be the reasons? You will find out in the story.
1. Meeting Again

Summary: Kagome is Inuyasha's best friend. They were both in the same school for almost 7 years but something changed and Kagome had to leave the school. After 2 years Inuyasha moved to Kagome's school for certain reasons, in her school demons are not allowed to talk to humans but things will change when Inuyasha comes to her school. What will be the reasons? You will find out in the story.

Rating: Like always I like to be on the safe side so my stories will always MA which contains explicit content for mature adults only. I do not own Inuyasha at all. Please be aware that my story my not go down that path but I haven't made up my mind so I rather play it safe than sorry lol. Hope you all enjoy the story.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi is a normal school girl that isn't the richest or the poorest. She lived her whole life depending on herself, yet she never asked for anyone's help. Inuyasha Takahashi is one of the richest people in Japan. He has a half-brother named Sesshomaru. Kagome and Inuyasha were best friends since they were born. Kagome left her school and changed her house so Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't see each other for the past 2 years. Today is Kagome's first day in school and she heard from her mother that Inuyasha moved to her school and he got a villa here.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Kagome dear. Come on, wake up. It's time to get ready for school." Her mother said

"Five more minutes' mom" she said

"Only five because you need to show Inuyasha your school. After the school is over you know the rules 'humans and demons should never talk in this school' as the principle Tokijin said" Her mother said

'Totally forgot Inuyasha is coming, he is finally coming. Oh, how I missed him. It's been a long time since I last saw him' Kagome thought happily.

"I see I am coming down in 5 minutes" she said

After getting ready. She ate breakfast and left for school. She was walking in the corridors when she finally saw her best friend from a long time. She was happy. She couldn't go talk to him, so she texted him in her phone.

From: Kagome

To: Inuyasha

Hi Inuyasha. I just saw you. Look follow me and I will show you the school if you want.

Inuyasha texted her okay and followed her. He realized while walking that the girls were all looking at him and he just ignored and went after Kagome.

Kagome reached behind the school where no one goes and waited till he got to her. As soon as he stopped walking, kagome ran to him and hugged him. He was about to fall but he balanced himself and Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha. I missed you so much. It's been like forever since I last saw you. I remember the last time I saw you was 2 months ago." she said

"I missed you too Kagome. Finally, we can have time together again like old days" He said

"yeah now do you me to show you the school?" she asked pulling away from the hug

"Nah I will just follow you to classes. We have the same, right?" he asked

"Yes, so let's go to our first class. We have math" she said

They walked to class, after 40 minutes the period finished and it was time to go to the next one.


	2. Make New Friends and Hanging Out

*Reminder: in this story Inuyasha is rich so he has fast cars and nice things that come with rich people lol*

Some classes finished and they went to eat lunch in the cafeteria. Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the cafeteria. Kagome went to sit with her friends and told Inuyasha to come with her.

"Hello girls and boys" Kagome said

"Hey Kagome" they all said

"This is my friend I talked about Inuyasha, this is Miroku" Kagome said

"Hey, it's nice to meet cha" Miroku said

"For me too Miroku" Inuyasha said

"Anyways, this Toya and Shippo" Kagome completed

"Hi Yash" they both said

"Hey" Inuyasha said

"And lastly these are Sango and Ayame" she finished

"Hi Yasha" they both said

"Hi Sango and Ayame" Inuyasha said

"So, we will go get our lunches and come back" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha went to get some food.

"He's cute you know" Sango said

"I am so jealous" Miroku said

"Shut it perv" said Sango

"I am so hurt" Miroku said while holding his heart

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Yes?" Inuyasha replied

"I wanna know did Sesshomaru come with you? I mean in this school?" Kagome asked

"Well, yeah and didn't you say that humans are not allowed to talk to demons?" He asked

"Well, the principle doesn't open the cameras to check on what the students are doing. I mean Tokijn doesn't check them. So, we are free to talk with whoever we want and yeah. Besides you're a half demon and half human" Kagome explained winking at him

They went and sat with the and sat with guys and they started talking. They wanted to know about Inuyasha more and more as they got to know him.

"ahh. Yeah, I totally forgot about Kikyo. How is she?" Kagome asked being curious.

"Oh, I really don't know but before I left she was so bossy in the school after you left. She acted as if she's the helper of the principle as you were. When I told, her I was leaving she started shouting and told me that I am not going anywhere. As you can see I am at this school" Inuyasha said smiling proudly as he said that.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but who is Kikyo?" Miroku asked confused

"You mean Kikyo. She is Inuyasha's girlfriend back at my old school. She was so jealous of me. That's when I left and took my place in school" kagome informed the group

"by the way Kikyo WAS my best friend. Yeah, she was the jealous one because I hanged out with Kags more than her" Inuyasha said

"You two would make a great couple you know" Ayame suddenly said to the group

"Uhh…." Both Inuyasha and Kagome said while blushing away and looking away from each other

"Awe, see that everybody. They both are blushing" Miroku said stating the obvious

"So, lets change the subject or they will explode from embarrassment and I don't want them to die before their wedding" Sango said giggling

"Shut up. Look at yourself. You will get married to Miroku first. So, say that to yourself. Awe look who is blushing now and it's not me" Kagome shot back sticking her tongue out. Now kagome was really laughing at her embarrassed friend who was turning 3 shades of red. Ayame was bursting out laughing too seeing her friends turning red.

"We haven't forgotten about you either Ayame. You for sure will get married to koga for sure" Inuyasha said in a laughing fit

"Shut up you two love birds!" Sango, Miroku, and Ayame said at the same time. From there the bell signaled that lunch period was over so the group went on their way to class. What was nice it was the last class of the day for all of them.

The last class of the day finished. During the whole day, Kagome and Inuyasha did was pass each other notes so they really didn't pay any attention to the lesson that the teacher was giving.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kagome asked wondering

"I was thinking to come over to your house and visit your mother, sota and your grandfather who obviously hate me" Inuyasha said

"Sure, come over. They will be so happy to meet you" Kagome said excited

"and yeah gramps doesn't hate you. He just doesn't like demons" Kagome explained

"…. anyways, so let's get going" Inuyasha said trying to change the subject

"I will take the bus. So, I will see ya there" Kagome said walking away but then felt a hand around her wrist. She turned back to find Inuyasha smirking.

"you thought that I will let you go like that on the bus with so many people. No way. I will take you home and then come back later. Is that a deal?" Inuyasha said grinning

"Okay deal" Kagome agreed

"And not just today. I will be taking you home every day so you better get used to it" Inuyasha said sticking his chest out

"okay dog boy" kagome said giggling

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked

"Okay dog boy or should I say my lovely puppy instead" Kagome replied giggling even more while she saw the expression on Inuyasha's face

After five minutes, kagome reached her house. She so anxious because of how fast Inuyasha was driving.

"You really should watch out while you are driving or you may get in a car accident" Kagome informed Inuyasha

"Don't worry mom. A small accident wouldn't hurt me but since the car would be crushed then my mom will be angry at me and never let me drive again. I will be careful and I will see you later kagome" Inuyasha rambled on while giving kagome a kiss on her cheeks and left

'Why am I blushing. He is my best friend' kagome thought while walking up to her house.

'He always did this and it's not the first time' Kagome pondered some more

"Welcome home kagome. How was school? Did you see Inuyasha? How is he? Did you show him around the school? Has changed at all?" her mom asked running out of air

"Wow. Too many way question. Ok school was good and yes, I saw Yasha. He was good and yeah, I did show him around the school. And lastly, he changed a lot and he is a horrible driver by the way. Inuyasha said he is coming over later to visit" kagome said while going up to her room

*Later that day*

There was a knock on the door. Kagome went to answer the door and it was of course Inuyasha.

"Hello Yasha" Kagome said giving him a big hug

"Hey Kags" he replied

"Oh, my dear Inuyasha. You have grown up so much more than the last time I saw you. You were younger and now you are so handsome" Kagome's mom said

"Oh! Auntie! How are you and awe thanks you look pretty yourself" he said?

"Thank you Yasha and I am fine. Please come in" she said

"Yash you're here. I missed you a lot" Souta came running down the stairs

"Missed you too runt" Inuyasha said giving him a noggy

"What do we have here. Oh, look it's the attitude guy" Kagome's grandfather came in saying

"Hello Jii-chan" Inuyasha replied then sat down and talked until kagome decided to go for a walk. So Inuyasha decided to give her company while they walked.

*At the park*

"Do you remember this park, Inu?" Kagome said while looking at the sky

"Of course, Kags. We played here when we were almost 5 years old" Inuyasha said while remembering the old days

"It was one of the best times in my life" kagome said

"Let's get some ice-cream. It is so hot here" Inuyasha said while trying to fan himself

"Are your serious right now. I am freezing" Kagome said rubbing her arms

"Are you feeling cold?" Inuyasha said being concerned

"Well. Duh. I mean sure" she said shivering

"Here have my jacket" he said handing her his warm jacket

"Thank you. Are you sure you're not feeling cold?" she asked

"Yup now come on, let's get you back to the house" he said escorting her back to her house

*At her house*

"Inuyasha will you stay the night with us?" Souta said with puppy eyes

"Sorry runt but I should go unpack my stuff or Sesshomaru will kill me" he sadly informed Souta

"Okay see you later Yash" Souta said sadly

"Bye Kagome, Auntie and Jii-chan" he said as he waved his hand goodbye

"Bye Inu" Kagome said

"Bye son" her mother said

"Whatever boy" Jii-chan said not caring

And then Inuyasha got out of the parking lot and headed for his house


	3. Already Problems on the 2nd Day

Sorry it has been awhile posting chapters. I been pretty busy with college and that takes most of my time lol. Next week is finals than spring break yay! With that being said I will be updating a lot more until school starts again.

* * *

It was an early morning and Kagome was getting ready for school. It of course was her second day of school and she need to be a good girl who goes on time.

"kagome, are you up already?" her mom yelled up to her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes mama!" Kagome yelled back down to her

"Good. Cause guess who's here?" her mom said giggling

"Good morning Kags" said a voice shouting from down stairs

"Yasha is that you?" Kagome asked

"Yup come on we will be late for school" Inuyasha answered Kagome's question

"Alright I'm coming" she said walking down the stairs

"Hello there pretty girl" Inuyasha said as Kagome walked down the stairs

"Awe why thank you Yasha. You are looking pretty good yourself" she responded

"Kagome are you going to eat something before going to school?" Her mom asked

"Thanks but I already ate before I left my house" Inuyasha stated to Kagome's mom

"I'm not hungry mom" Kagome said

"Alright have a great and fun day" Kagome's mom said while doing dishes in the sink

"Bye" they both said

When they both reached the school, there weren't a lot people and the principle wasn't even there so it was good news because they had found demons talking with human's on the school grounds. You could already tell it was going to be a good day.

"Good Morning Kagome" A voice said from behind her and Inuyasha

"Oh.. Hello there Hojo, Oh yeah, Inuyasha this is Hojo. Hojo this Inuyasha this is my best friend from my childhood" Kagome said studying the two males in front of her.

"Hey" Inuyasha said with a quick wave

"Hey yourself" Hojo said and went to go look for his friends

And that's when they saw Sango walking with Miroku as they enter in the corridors

"Do you think that maybe one day they will be more than friends?" Inuyasha whispered to kagome

"Hopefully" she replied back

"Or probably not, he is lecherous" Inuyasha said holding back a chuckle

"I know he is but maybe one day he will change" Kagome said sighing

"You're right, let's go see Koga and Ayame" Inuyasha said

"Good idea before they start fighting" Kagome said giggling as they went to their friends

"Good morning people from outer space" Kagome said in a cheerful voice

"Aww, it's you Kagome and Yasha. We thought you were Principle Green.

"Principle…..Green?" Inuyasha asked wondering who that was

"It's a nickname" Kagome laughed

"Aha, why Green? Does he have a green face?" Inuyasha asked

"When you see him you will know" She said

"Assembly starts now students. We have an announcement to make" the supervisor said while directing students

All the student lined up to where they were supposed to go. That's when they saw a creepy ass looking student walk onto the stage.

"So girls and boys, humans and demons, we have a new student and his name is Naraku" The supervisor informed the students

"Hello guys, as you know my name is Naraku. I came from Hong Kong since middle school. And here I am at Shikon High. The one thing that I hate are humans" he said trying to make his point across clear as day.

"wow that was really rude. I must take it that he is demon" Kagome said

"No, half demon" Inuyasha corrected her

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked

"His blood smells like half demon but he is creepy by all get out" Inuyasha said

"You read my mind Yasha. He gives me the creeps" Kagome said while creeping out

After the assembly the students were released to go to class. Their first class was Calculus and Inuyasha sat next to Koga and Ayame next to Sango and Miroku next to kagome. The next thing that they knew the new student had entered the classroom and kagome felt that she was not going to sleep that night.

Hello Naraku. You can sit in front of Kagome. Kagome please raise your hand" The teacher said as Kagome was raising her hand

"Well hello there, Kagome" Naraku said with a creepy smile

"Hey, didn't you say that you hated humans. So why are you talking to me?" She asked trying to look away from him

"Because you are not a normal human" Naraku said as he winked to kagome before turning his head and listening to the lesion.

After school kagome met Inuyasha next to the front door of the school and when she saw Inuyasha was coming she felt scared of what she saw behind him. It was Naraku and he was grinning with a knife in his hand. His eyes were red like flames and when Inuyasha reached her, Naraku had disappeared. Kagome felt relieved and then they went to Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha noticed kagome staring through the window.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"It's about Naraku" then she told him the whole story

For some reason she felt like he wanted something from her but what could it be. He said she wasn't a normal human and this creeped the hell out of her. Then he was like threating her to kill Inuyasha 'so what did he want from her' she thought

And then she entered her house and went to her room


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I have been busy writing a new story called **Siren's Lullaby** and have been addicted to it since I started writing it. So, must of my time will be on that story until it is complete. I am so sorry that I am putting this story on a short hold but once completed I will be updating all my stories.

I promise that I haven't forgotten about them! I love all my readers!

~Becky~


End file.
